Time
by f40girl
Summary: Things change, just give it time


* * *

**Time**

* * *

She started to see him in a new light back when she was thirteen. She always sat watching him interact with the younger children, just like he did with her and her friends earlier years. But things change and they grew up, they didn't need his help in the same way anymore.

They would always be close, he was her best friend after all.

Then when she was fourteen she moved away to go to a boarding-school which specialized in music and dance, it was a four year course. Every vacation she came back to Lazytown and she stayed in touch with them all by mail and phone when in school.

He never changed, the only problem she had was that she thought he still saw her as the eight year old girl he first met when she started to feel something entirely different towards him.

It was only a schoolgirl crush at first but her feelings developed as she grew older and wiser and she just knew that she had no chance getting him to see her the way she wanted.

She knew he dated, after all he was a grown man, it hurt but what could she do, she couldn't expect him to stay alone forever.

The years past and she finished school, she was both excited and nervous to move home to Lazytown. Excited because she would be seeing her family and friends again and start working at the local school while getting her teachers degree. Nervous because she would be seeing him again on a daily basis, seeing him live his life may be even with a girlfriend. But she could live with it as long as he would stay her best friend because she needed that even though he didn't love her the same way she loved him.

She got herself a little cottage not far from her uncles house and it didn't take long before everything was the same way as it was before she moved away, with some small changes now that they all were almost grownups. He was the same even if she was a little bit reserved when she was alone with him.

Everyones lifes has their ups and downs and so did hers, she was an almost grownup now and had bills to pay and children to worry about, her students.

She was a bit lonely some nights when she was all alone but then one or two of her friends would come by or call and then the feeling was almost gone. She hid her feelings well when he was around but some of her other friends saw it on her, the way she would look wistfully at him when he wasn't looking, they didn't say anything which she was grateful for.

So the months went by, christmas was closing in on them quick and her uncle, the mayor, decided he wanted to have a christmas party with everyone invited.

The planning was easy enough they all helped out so they were finished in record time.

That night everyone was dancing and laughing, some where even kissing under the mistletoes that where placed strategically around the room. The party was a success.

When people started leaving she stayed behind to clean up, she didn't want to go home just yet. He stayed too to help her, they worked together in comfortable silence for a while until she sensed something. She looked up at him, it looked like he wanted to say something but he shook his head and went back to cleaning again. When they were done she closed up and started walking home to her cottage, he walked beside her still not saying anything. They got to her door after a few minutes, she turned around to look at him, to thank him for helping her.

Before she could open her mouth to speak he kissed her, a sweet tender kiss. He pulled back with a nervous smile and said he wanted to do that ever since she came back this last summer but was afraid that he would scare her off by doing it. She smiled back at him and drew him in for a big hug and whispered in his ear that this was a dream come true for her, and that if she hadn't been so scared of losing him as a friend she would have done it a long time ago herself.

She pulled back and looked in his blue eyes, she told him she loved him and had for a long time now. He smiled back and lifted his hand so he could take some of the pink hairstrands that had loosened from her hair-do and put it behind her ear. For a long time they just stood there looking at eachother, they didn't feel the snow or the cold as they leaned in and kissed again, they only had eyes for eachother.

It started to get late and they both were tired, they decided to meet the next morning but before he left he gave her a little box wrapped in blue with a small pink rose attached to it. She stood there watching him walk away knowing she would soon see him again.

When she finally went inside she opened the present he gave her, it was a heartshaped crystal necklace and a note which read "with all my love, forever - S"

-The End-

* * *


End file.
